Tigerpaw's Heartache
by Mysticbreeze327
Summary: CH 13 up! It's been two years guys sorry. I might be editing the first 12 chapters and make them better, so they might change. Tigerstar's story.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi Tigerpaw," a pretty golden she cat said. "Great StarClan, Goldenpaw, don't surprise me like that," Tigerpaw cried. She laughed, which sounded like wind chimes. Disgusted, Tigerpaw turned around and looked for his one true love, Bluefur. Her pretty blue pelt and beautiful blue eyes made her perfect. In his mind he called her his perfect little gem. He found her talking to Redtail and he felt a twinge of jealousy when he brushed muzzles with her. She padded over to the other apprentices and waved Goldenpaw and Tigerpaw over. "Goldenpaw, Tigerpaw, and Lionpaw, you three are going to have your assessment today." "Dappletail, Thisleclaw, and I will be assessing you." "But Bluefur, why are you assessing me instead of Sunstar," Lionpaw questioned. "Sunstar is busy she replied and the group raced out of the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Tigerpaw raced into the forest, bursting with excitement. "He would be a warrior and be in the same rank as Bluefur!" "But," he thought dully, "There's Goldenpaw." "Tigerpaw, have you listened to anything I've said," the sharp voice of his mentor Thistleclaw woke him up from his dreams. "The others have already left." "Sorry," he muttered. "What was that?" Thistleclaw sighed. "You are hunting near Snakerocks, Lionpaw is near the RiverClan border, and Goldenpaw is hunting near the two-leg place." "Snakerocks should be a easy for a apprentice with YOUR skills," he sneered. Tigerpaw took one look at Thistleclaw's face and fled into the forest. Once he was out of the clearing, he scented the air. Mouse! Stalking lightly he crept up on the small creature and killed with a blow of his paw. Feeling satisfied, Tigerpaw dug a whole, put his prey in it then covered it again. Making sure the mouse wasn't going to be taken by a fox or such, he padded toward Sunningrocks. "Sunningrocks," he thought angrily. "The easiest place to hunt indeed!" "Thistleclaw, you must have sent me to the hardest place to hunt at. Little prey will be there but there will be adders!" Looking behind him he saw a grey cat's head with a white muzzle and black ears. "Thistleclaw." "The least he could do was try to hide himself." Waving his tail angrily he ran to Sunningrocks. Looking around him he saw 2 black adders sunning themselves on the two largest boulders. "Drat!" "Well the least I can do is catch one of those adders." Stalking carefully he pounced onto one the adders. The adder hissed and bared its fangs, dripping poison. Tigerpaw drew back alarmed. "I thought it was sleeping," he thought, panicking. He looked toward the border. He saw a sight that made him freeze. "No!" At that moment the adder bit him in his leg. He fell into a black void thinking "NO!" NO!" It all went black.

Try to find out what he saw, it's kind of easy to find out. The story has hints. R&R

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my three reviewers Sandy, Cheesypineapple, and Almond of the Stars. Thank you!

Tigerpaw woke up in Featherwhisker den. He started to get up when the silver-grey cat on the other side of the den talked to him.

"You're lucky that Bluefur and Lionpaw heard your yowls," the gentle voice of Featherwhisker said. "And lie DOWN!" Padding over to Tigerpaw with snakeroot and stinging nettle in his mouth, he pushed him gently over. "Now STAY there."

Tigerpaw meekly nodded and sat down. "Featherwhisker, what happened?"

Featherwhisker sat down, and looked thoughtful while chewing the snakeroot. "Well," he said spitting the root on the wound, "your were having your assessment as you already know…"

"What assessment," Tigerpaw said confused. "What tare you talking about?" "And what is wrong with my leg?"

Featherwhisker looked at him in utter disbelief. "You. Were. Bitten. By. A. Snake. At. Snakerocks." He said in a somewhat robotic voice. " You were having a assessment with Goldenflower and Lionheart."

"Lionheart?" "Goldenflower." "Who are they?" Hmm. Goldenflower. Pretty name he thought.

Featherwhisker was still talking. "With Bluefur and Thistleclaw." "You went to Snakerocks and got bitten by a snake. "You were looking at the RiverClan border. "Why did you look away from the snake?"

"RiverClan." "Bluefur." Hmmm," Tigerpaw thought. "They seem familiar."

Suddenly a golden she-cat popped her head into the den. The rest of her body followed her into two seconds flat. "Tigerpaw!" "You're awake!" Purring, she curled around him. (Haha she tries doesn't she)

"Who are you," Tigerpaw asked, a bit rudely. "I don't know you!" "Get away from me!" Growling he pulled himself from her.

The she cat looked a bit put out. And she stopped purring. "Featherwhisker, what's wrong with him?" "Got into the catmint?"

Featherwhisker but immediately grew sober. "He's lost his memory Goldenflower."

A small head popped into the den. "Featherwhisker I got the snakeroot!" She noticed Tigerpaw. "Oh poor Tigerpaw!"

Featherwhisker nodded and turned away, so he didn't see Goldenflower give his apprentice (Spottedpaw) "the look," that said plainly get away from him! That was a good think because Featherwhisker was known a umm temper about his apprentice. (a fatherly temper)

Spottedpaw quickly got the point and ducked her head. "Umm Featherwhisker, I'm going to look for more herbs." "I found this great patch of yarrow…" she quickly hurried out of the den.

Once again, a cat popped its head into the den. "Is he alright," the voice of Bluefur went to Tigerpaw. "I hope he is." She stepped into the den. "Thistleclaw come ON." The multi-colored head of Thistleclaw popped in.

Finally, Featherwhisker lost his temper. "I've had enough!" "My den is not a highway!" Things got even worse when Sun star popped HIS head through the entrance.

"Move will you?" "Oh, it's you Thistleclaw," Sunstar said. Then talking to Featherwhisker he said, "Will he be ok?"

Featherwhisker was furious. GET. OUT. OF. MY. DEN! Goldenflower, Thistleclaw, OUT! Thistleclaw left without complain but Goldenflower wouldn't leave without a fight. "But Featherwhisker I want to stay with him!" Please?" Ple…"

"OUT!" Featherwhisker pratically screamed. Goldenflower hurried away.

The deputy Tawnyspots and the warrior Jaguarfang stuck their heads into the den and asked, "Is he ok?"

GET THE ###$&(#*#&$(*#&(* OUT OF MY DEN TAWNYSPOTS, SUNSTAR, AND JAGUARFANG!"

Unluckily at that moment Spottedpaw came back from "the yarrow patch" and forever she thought her mentor was a pit psycho. "Featherwhisker?" All she got was a cold stare.

"Bluefur, stay here, you were closest," Featherwhisker was himself again.

"Well, I was assessing Lionpaw near the RiverClan border when I heard Tigerpaw shrieking no no no, so I raced out of the grove of oak…"

"Oak." "Oak." Bluefur's word pulsed in his head. "Why was it so close?" "Oak." "Oak." "OAKFUR!" "Bluefur loved Oakfur!" Tigerpaw felt his eyes fill with tears. Why did she? There was nothing special about the large tom. Yes, he was muscular and well kind, but Bluefur! He was the deputy! Did he love her back? Hmmm.

-FLASHBACK-

Tigerpaw was smelled the air. ADDER! Looking at the hissing black snake, he started to back off. He uprooted a rock, which bounced off the other adder. The adder rose to and slipped behind him. Smelling the air, Tigerpaw smelled Bluefur. Maybe she could help him! Looking toward her, he opened his mouth to yowl when he saw her. She was mewing softly across the border. Straining to hear he didn't see the black snake rising to strike. The last things he heard were. "Oakfur, Oakfur, where are you?" She said it in such a loving voice.

He was falling, falling, falling…

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"I carried him back to camp with the help of Thisleclaw and well you know the rest," Bluefur finished her report and left the den.

Tigerpaw watched her leave with longing. He would find out the truth, he swore. Tonight.

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I made a mistake. Tigerpaw is hunting at Sunningrocks, not Snakerocks, and yes I did make Oakheart Oakfur on mistake. Thinking of Bluefur made me do it. Sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

Tigerpaw woke with a start. For a second he lay still, watching the moon rise. Then shaking himself he watched the warriors den. A slight movement in the ferns made him turn. He watched Bluefur emerge and slip behind the dirt-place. So she really was going tonight. Sighing, he padded out of the den, nodded at Stonepelt and Moonflower, who were on guard, and followed Bluefur to the dirt-place. Limping slightly, he followed her scent pass the dirt place and the sandy hollow. He almost bumped into her when she stopped to scent the air but luckily he had rolled into a patch of chervil soon after he left camp. Shaking her head, Bluefur continued on her way.

At the RiverClan border, Bluefur paused, "Oakheart?" "Oakheart are you here?"

As an answer a huge pale reddish-brown tabby tom with amber eyes stepped into the clearing. "Bluefur," he purred, and rubbed her muzzle with his. "It's been to long!" He pulled back. "Is everything ok?" "He started to laugh, "Green-leaf has well umm been well for you," he said relating to her plumpness.

Bluefur was purring so hard she could hardly speak, "No silly, I am bearing your kits!"

Tigerpaw's mouth opened wide in surprise. It couldn't be! Of course, he had noticed she wasn't as slim as before, but a lot of cats were getting plump. He watched as the two of them whispered sweet nothings to each other. As the sat down to groom each other, he couldn't stand it any more. He raced away from the RiverClan border to camp and his nest. As he lay down he swore he would get his revenge on Oakheart. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 that is not a chapter

Oops I forgot the disclaimer. Tigerpaw say the disclaimer.

Tigerpaw: No

Me: Tigerpaw, say the disclaimer

Tigerpaw: No

Me: Tigerpaw say the disclaimer

Tigerpaw: No

Me: Tigerpaw say… Oh forget this (pulls out a machine gun)

Tigerpaw: Mysticbreeze327 doesn't own … wait a second, you don't own that machine gun do you?

Me: (throws gun away) No I don't. (Pulls out knife) But I have this.

Tigerpaw: Mysticbreeze327 does not own warriors, me, or that machine gun! Erin Hunter does! Well not the machine gun. (Hurries away)

Me: Well that's done.

R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Tigerpaw was watching a dark tabby race through the forest, his muscles rippling. (**The tabby's)** The cat's claws were stained red with blood. As he raced on, the tom passed Sunningrocks. Redtail suddenly stepped in front of the tabby. His eyes were sad as he looked at the huge cat. Why Tigerclaw, he whispered. Tigerpaw watched in horror as wounds appeared on the cat's body, pouring blood. Tigerclaw glanced at Redtail, contempt in his eyes as he looked at the dying cat. Tigerpaw, who had crept to the young warrior's body looked up and saw Tigerclaw racing off again. As if he was a bird, Tigerpaw swooped him, however unwilling. The tabby raced into the camp and into Sunstar's den. Tigerpaw was surprised when he saw Bluefur sitting in it. She asked, what is it Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw answered, it's time for ME to lead this clan Bluestar. Say hi to StarClan for me. **Ok that isn't the real words but whatever. **Tigerpaw mouth fell open as he watched the cat raise his paw to kill Bluefur. At that moment an orange red blur raced into the den and bowled Tigerclaw over. There was a flash of light and Tigerpaw was again watching the tabby racing off. His heart was heavy as he wondered what would he see next. He saw Tigerclaw and a bunch of rogues creep on a patrol of warriors. The rogues chased the brown she cat and her apprentice while Tigerclaw pushed the light brown tabby on to the Thunderpath. **I dunno if this is true.** Join Starclan my friend, he sneered. And with a single stroke of his claw he killed the slender tabby. Yowling, he cried, that one was Runningwind, for power! Shuddering, Tigerpaw saw another flash of light and saw a small cat that he identified as Brindlepaw, stalking a mouse. Wondering where Tigerclaw was, he searched the clearing. He saw a flash of amber eyes. Followed by a dark tabby body. Tigerclaw! He watched as the tom stalked Brindlepaw like a mouse, finally pouncing on her and killing her with a swift bite on her neck. Another flash of light and Tigerpaw was watching a grey she cat race next to the Thunderpath, a yelp of pain… FLASH He saw the same reddish orange tom, FLASH, there was him again… FLASH and again…FLASH and again…FLASH and AGAIN… FLASH and once more… FLASH and him once MORE AGAIN how many times was Tigerclaw trying to kill him…FLASH the pictures were coming faster and faster… the lights were flashing in front of his eyes… Tigerpaw's head was whizzing and he could barely see… a dark grey apprentice near the Thunderpath…a yelp of pain… a grey elder… a sharp rock… the river… Tigerpaw was falling… falling… falling…

Tigerpaw forced himself to wake up; it was like forcing himself out of a deep, dark pool. Lurching himself upwards, he broke the surface. Gasping for breath, Tigerpaw woke up. Seeing he was in Featherwhisker's den, and not in another dream, he relaxed. Closing eyes he started to fall into sleep once again, when he heard the voice.

"Tigerpaw." A soft muzzle was pushing him awake. Fighting fear, Tigerpaw opened his eyes. A black she cat with dazzling blue eyes was looking at him with love in her eyes. Suddenly excited, Tigerpaw bounced around the she cat like a kit. Purring with amusement, the she cat looked at her kit and nuzzled him on his flank.

Tigerpaw looked at her and asked, "Leopardfoot, I missed you so much!" He pushed against her side his flanks vibrating as he purred. He pulled back suddenly concern in his eyes. "But why have you come here Leopardfoot?" "Am I dead?"

Leopardfoot turned around to look at Tigerpaw, her eyes now serious and sad. "Tigerpaw, heed what you have seen." "This dream can change your fate or make it worse."

Tigerpaw's heart twisted in fear. He suddenly remembered…

~Flashback~

"Leopardfoot, um, your three other kits have dead," the hard voice of Goosefeather said, slightly softened by worry and pain. "Featherwhisker, you take care of Tigerkit." "I'm going to talk to Leopardfoot and collect borage." "But Goosefeather, we have plenty of…" Featherwhisker said but was interrupted by Goosefeather. "Featherwhisker take care of the kit!" Sighing Featherwhisker picked me up by the scruff of my neck and carried me do my distraught mother. Making sure I didn't bump against the walls of the nursery, I was a few foxlengths from my mother when I heard Goosefeather whisper to himself as he exited the nursery, "that kit, that Tigerkit." "He should never have survived." "He should have died with his siblings." "This is bound to end up in trouble." "StarClan, please!" "Tell me what trouble is awaiting the clan!" Sighing, he padded out of the nursery, shaking his head. As Featherwhisker placed him next to Leopardfoot, his head was spinning. "Him, evil," was the one that he thought of the most.

~ End of Flashback ~

Shaking his head, Tigerpaw emerged from his memories and saw his mother looking at him. He suddenly realized that she knew exactly what he had remembered. Then again, Goosefeather had died a few sunrises ago, so he had most likely told her. **(Ok I don't know if this is true because * Gasp * I haven't read Bluestar's Prophecy) **

Panic suddenly showed in his mother' s eyes. "Please Tigerpaw," she pleaded. "Try to change." "Some cats can change their destiny!" She was starting to fade away. Her eyes shined like the stars.

Wait!" Tigerpaw yowled. "My destiny is to meet this Tigerclaw?"

Her eyes were all that was left of her. Her voice echoed in his ears. "Please." Please." Please." Change." Change." Change." And she was gone.

Tigerpaw's went into inside him. Suddenly, the realization hit him.

He was Tigerclaw and that was his destiny.

**Well that was it. It was an ok length right? **

**R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8

Tigerpaw stared at the rocky wall of the medicine cat den. He hadn't slept the whole night. All he had done was stare at the rock wall all night and for a few minutes he had closed his eyes.

Featherwhisker padded over to him and nosed him gently all over. Muttering to himself he turned away.

Tigerpaw pricked his ears to hear.

"Lucky…" "Still alive…" "Goosefeather said…" "Should…" "Died…" Siblings…"

Tigerpaw looked away, anger burning in his stomach. "So Goosefeather had told Featherwhisker." "Well…"

Outside Sunstar called a clan meeting. "Let all cats old enough gather around high rock for a clan meeting!"

Curious, Tigerpaw padded into sunlight, blinking quickly at the sudden light.

Sunstar continued, "Now it is my favorite time of all." He smiled at the clan. "It is time for Tigerpaw to become a warrior." "He has survived an ordeal that not many others would have." "This is obviously a sign from StarClan that Tigerpaw will become a great warrior." "Loyal to his clan."

Tigerpaw saw Featherwhisker flinch, as though stung. He growled deep in his throat, but knew better than attack him. He unsheathed and sheathed his claws. "Oh he would get him…" Then he flinched, all he had learned slapping him in his face. "No…" "Change..." "You can do it..." Mother said so..."

"Tigerpaw?" "Tigerpaw," Sunstar's voice questioned.  
Are you ok?"

"Yes," Tigerpaw whispered. "Yes," he said again, his voice strong. But inside him, his thoughts were tumbling around his head.

"Come here," Sunstar ordered.

Tigerpaw did so.

"Thistleclaw, do you think that Tigerpaw is ready to become a warrior," Sunstar questioned.

Thistleclaw answered solemnly, "Yes, I think I have taught him all I can."

"Then I Sunstar, leader of ThunderClan put this apprentice before the eyes of starclan." "He has shone great strength, endurance, and bravery." "His new name will be Tigerclaw."

The newly named Tigerclaw's heart sank. There went his last chance that he was wrong. That he wasn't Tigerclaw. He didn't even notice that everyone was cheering for him. He just padded to the center of the clearing and stared at the dirt floor of the clearing, lost in his thoughts.

**Sorry that it was short, but school will start and I will update less so**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

Tigerclaw woke up from his daydream with a start as Thistleclaw spoke to him.

"Tigerclaw, you vigil is over," he said formally. "You may go to sleep in the warrior's den." Dipping his had, he padded away.

Tigerclaw rose to his paws and padded slightly unsteadily to the den. He stepped around the patches of moss when Lionheart's voice spoke up.

"Hey Tigerclaw," he mewed sleepily. "You can sleep next to me."

Tigerclaw padded over to his voice and fell into the nest heavily. He put his head on his paws, mewing a "thanks" to Lionheart before falling asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A small black cat was sitting in front him it's back turned.

" Is that Nightstar," Tigerclaw wondered. "This isn't another dream of the death's I will…" "No." "I MIGHT commit."

Suddenly the cat turned. His face wasn't kind, like Tallstar, or beautiful like Bluefur's. His eyes were ice blue, piercing and cold. But his body was small and thin. Suddenly he leaped.

With a trill of fear, Tigerclaw saw that his claws were enforced with dog's teeth and CATS TEETH! His purple collar was also enforced with the same. Tigerclaw wanted to shriek and yell and run away, but he found out that his paws were stuck to the ground, and he couldn't move an inch. The cat's claws pierced his neck and he crashed to the floor. The pain was strong, and he felt the life drain out of him. All around him was the sound of laughter, Redtail, Graypool, Runningwind, all the others he had murdered. Only two cats had not joined. His mother and Bluefur herself. But in her eyes were no love, anger, nothing. Her eyes were hollow. They showed no expression. They were like holes. Leopardfoot was pressed against her, trying to comfort her. The laughter rang in his ears as he faded away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tigerclaw woke up with a start. Pain upon pain filled him, and his eyes filled with tears. He had just realized something. There was nobody. Nobody in this world loved him. Featherwhisker was frightened of him and even Thistleclaw hated him. His own mentor! All except… Her. In times like these it would be nice to have a friend. He found her curled next to her brother in the clearing. When he called her she spoke a few words to Lionheart and padded over.

"Yes," she said hesitantly, obviously remembering the words he had spoken to her the last time he had met her.

"Would you like to share a piece of fresh-kill with me," he asked shyly.

Her eyes shone and she quickly agreed. Across the clearing Lionheart and Redtail were staring at them. Their mouths were opened in laughter.

Tigerclaw quickly glared and did a rude gesture with his tail. He had nothing to fear now he was a warrior. He lay down waiting for Goldenflower to come back with the fresh-kill. She appeared moments later with a huge rabbit. Purring, she sat next to him and they dug into the rabbit.

~~~~******~~~~~******~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~*******

_Moonhigh_

Bluefur looked at the sleeping form of Tigerclaw. His fur was mingled with Goldenflower's golden pelt, made silver by the moonlight. Despite the feelings churning in her stomach, she smiled. They were perfect together. But… She knew he liked her. But she feared him. Did he know her secret? She suspected that he knew but she wasn't sure. She closed her eyes and was falling into the blackness when he realized that she alone wasn't awake. The soft breathing of Thrushpelt was missing.

~~~~******~~~~******~~~~******~~~~*****~~~~~*****

**Well, there it is. I don't know if anyone is enjoying this and suggestions are welcomed.**

**R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.**

Tigerclaw woke up with a start. His heart thumped loudly in his chest. He unsheathed his long curved claws into the moss of his nest. That dream was haunting him! Every night was the same. He was in a clearing and in front of him was that purple collared black cat. All around him were cats. The most clear of them was the orange flame colored cat with those green eyes. His eyes were filled with horror. Then stars fell out of the sky and Bluefur, Redtail, and all the others he had killed came and started laughing not unlike the way Redtail and Lionheart and laughed at him yesterday. Then the cat jumped at him and the dreamed ended. But this time the cat had whispered, "My name is Scourge." "Fear me!"

"Tigerclaw are you ok," Lionheart asked. He ruined his concern he was pretending with a loud snort of laughter.

"Yah," Tigerclaw grumbled and padded out of the den.

"Goldenflower's gotten tired of you already hasn't she," Lionheart sneered suddenly.

Surprised, Tigerclaw searched the clearing for Goldenflower. She was lying next to Rippleclaw, a young black warrior with two white paws and chest. He was their age, but hadn't made many friends because of his shyness. Rippleclaw had received his warrior name two moonhighs before Goldenflower and Lionheart. All his littermates had been killed in a battle with ShadowClan during their apprenticeship. It had been a big loss for Rippleclaw because their mother had died several moons before. She had never seen any of her kits become warriors. Their father was a deserter. He had vanished when Rippleclaw and his littermates were still kits. Only his littermates Softpaw and Bigpaw had been Rippleclaw's real friends. Softpaw was a beautiful creamy white she cat with green eyes and a gentle personality. She had been popular among boys and Lionheart had always been trying to get her attention. Bigpaw had been like Rippleclaw, shy and quiet. Redtail had been his only other friend. The same warrior had killed both and Rippleclaw had always had a grudge against Raggedpelt.

Goldenflower was pressed against his side, purring. Rippleclaw had a blissfull look on his face and he was softly mewing in her ear. She looked up and their eyes met for a second till she looked at her paws.

Tigerclaw's thoughts were swirling around his head and he felt like he was going blind. He shook his head. "She just wants to be his friend," he muttered. "Yes that's it." But in his heart he knew that she wanted to be more than just a friend. Heart heavy he went back into the warrior's den and slumped in his nest. He would have to harden himself against her. His eyes narrowed in anger and he had to force himself not to hiss and spit and wake everyone else up. Then he would have _more _on his paws.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _A few moons later _*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tigerclaw watched Goldenflower soak her swollen belly in the sun. Rippleclaw was watching her with a proud look on his face. Tigerclaw moved his eyes from the sight, feeling his blood start to boil. Oh one day…

**My answer of not updating: School… evil school**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sadly no reviews. O well maybe next time… I never remember to do the disclaimer afterwords so I'm doing it now. Goldenflwoer say the disclaimer.**

**Goldenflower: But I'm going to have kits!**

**Me: I. Don't. Care.**

**Goldenflower: (grumbling) Mysticbreeze327 doesn't own warriors, me, or anything else. (pads off to the nursey)**

**Rippleclaw: Whats wrong Goldie?**

**Goldenflower: Mystic….ze..7**

**Me: That's right!**

**Tigerclaw: Just start with the story already! (glares at Rippleclaw)**

**Rippleclaw: (glares back) Yea! Start it!**

**Me: Fine… (smiles evilly)  
Tigerclaw and Rippleclaw: (gulps)**

Tigerclaw stood in the shadow of the den, his ears and eyes pointed at the nursery. Rippleclaw was pacing outside, a worried look plastered on his face and his tail lashing in frustration. Spottedpaw, Featherwhisker's apprentice, slipped inside, a bundle in her mouth containing poppyseeds, borage, cobwebs, juniper berries, willow bark, and honey. Tigerclaw's ears pricked higher in surprise at the weird mixture of roots and berries. He quickly hurried out of the shadows and to the apprentice who had slipped out again to talk to Rippleclaw.

Rippleclaw was speaking. "Willow bark." "That's used as a pain killer isn't it?"

"Yes," Spottedpaw answered, her voice soft and soothing. "Goldenflower had a tough time." "She looked around her shoulder as she heard Tigerclaw approaching. "Yes Tigerclaw," she asked, her tone pleasant.

Tigerclaw opened his mouth to speak when Lionheart barged into him, bowling him over.

"IssheallrightSpottedpaw?" "Ifsheisn'twhat'swrong?"

"What," Spottedpaw asked as confused as everyone else.

"Is she all right Spottedpaw," Lionheart said at least 10 times slower. "If she isn't what's wrong?" "AndsorryTigerclaw." He muttered the end so fast that Tigerclaw barely caught it as it zoomed past.

"Well as you three are so worried, why don't you go see her yourself," Spottedpaw suggested and she led them through the fern tunnel.

Rippleclaw dashed ahead calling, "Goldenflower!" "Goldenflower are you all right?"  
Spottedpaw, Tigerclaw, and Lionheart all spoke at the same time. "Mousebrain." Laughing they hurried down the path.

The smell of blood and bitter pain filled Tigerclaw's nose as he padded to the nests. He stopped in surprise as he saw that the soil underneath his paws was damp and sticky. He could see Goldenflower now, her back was to him, her ginger coat turned red.

Spottedpaw gasped and yowled, "You stay there!" She dashed to her mentor who was working with a frown on his face. She muttered softly to Featherwhisker and dashed back to them her face worried. She brushed Lionheart on the way out, causing him to fall to the ground the second time that day.

Tigerclaw helped him up, offering him his paw. They sat down to wait.

Rippleclaw soon joined them. His face was twisted in anxiety and his paws churned the earth.

Lionheart spoke to him softly but firmly. "What's happening Rippleclaw?"

Rippleclaw shuddered than looked up. "The kits…" he said weakly and then toppled to the floor. Tigerclaw felt a nudge at his shoulder and saw Spottedpaw with her mouthful herbs looking at Rippleclaw and slowly rolling her eyes.

She dashed to Featherwhisker and spat out the herbs and dashed back out of the tunnel. **(lots of dashing huh) **Seconds later she was back with another mouthful of herbs. She explained as she worked. "Thyme for anxiety and nervousness and poppy seeds for the pain." "He's really worked up and needs to sleep." "You bring him to the warriors den and I'll fetch you when Goldenflower's ready."

Lionheart nodded and mewed, "thanks Spottedpaw my sister means a lot to me." Then he grasped at Rippleclaw's scruff and nodded at Tigerclaw, signaling him to take his legs. Together they dragged him to the warriors den and dropped him in the den that he usually curled up in with Goldenflower. Exhausted, the two warriors dropped into a nest curling up together.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Next will be Spottedpaw waking them up and all and yea Rippleclaw will over react… **

**Please review or else I won't update. E.V.E.R. That's still won't give me reviews though most likely…. (sigh) its not like many people even read this… **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, code of the clans, or Tigerstar.**

**Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **

"Tigerclaw." "Tigerclaw." The voice just pierced the edges of Tigerclaw's consciousness. "Tigerclaw wake up!" The voice became more insistent and the prodding harder. Groaning, Tigerclaw opened his eyes.

Spottedpaw was looking at him, her eyes tired. "Tigerclaw," she mewed, "Goldenflower is ready to see you."

Tigerclaw sprang up, along with Lionheart and Rippleclaw.

"But," Spottedpaw said softly, trying not to wake the other warriors in the den. "Don't talk about the kits." "There is bad news."

Rippleclaw opened his mouth and mewed, "what happ…?"

"Shut up," Spottedpaw whispered fiercely. "Do you want to wake everyone up?"

Rippleclaw closed his jaws with a snap, causing Spottedpaw to roll her eyes.

In single file they all padded out of the warriors den, careful not to step on paws and tails. Following Spottedpaw they slipped into the nursery.

Rippleclaw suddenly tripped over a bundle, spilling its contents on the ground. He let out a surprised yelp as Spottedpaw groaned. Three she cats were gathered around Goldenflower. Bluefur, Dappletail, and White-eye. The three queens eyes were round with worry.

Rippleclaw brushed past them, mewing, "Goldie?" "Goldie?" "Goldie, are you all right."

Everybody was silent, to worried to snicker.

Bluefur padded over to Tigerclaw and Lionheart and whispered, "She had four kits." Lionheart brushed past her to get to his sister. Bluefur continued, "Two were still-born." "Go to her she needs all the comfort she can get."

Tigerclaw padded to her. The ground underneath his paws was reddish brown with blood.

Featherwhisker drew back from Goldenflower and locked eyes with Tigerclaw. "Be careful what you say," he warned.

Tigerclaw nodded and went past. There was Goldenflower. Her ginger pelt was red and her eyes were closed, her breathing shallow. Rippleclaw was leaning against her, offering his warmth and comfort. Then Tigerclaw saw the kits. They were both black-and-white. One was slightly bigger than the other. Then he felt that feeling. The feeling of anger, of love, of sadness.

_*~*~*~*~*Flash-back*~*~*~*~*_

"Pinestar, what about our kits." "Won't you stay to watch them grow up?" Tigerkit looked up at his father from where he had been trying to play with his sick littermates. He pounced on Pinestar's tail. Pinestar gently drew it away.

Pinestar answered, "They'll be fine with you, Leopardfoot. I'm not a father they could be proud of, but I will always be proud of them. Especially you little warrior."

Tigerkit looked at his father ad growled, showing needle sharp teeth. "Where are you going?"

Pinestar smiled and said, "I'm going to live with two-legs little one." He touched noses with Tigerkit and then straightened up and padded to Lionpaw and murmured something to him. He trotted softly into the gorse tunnel.

When he was almost out of sight Tigerkit called, "You are a father I can be proud of!" "Think of all you've done!" When Pinestar didn't stop he called again. "Please!" "Father!" "Come back!" Pinestar just went on, disappearing completely. Only the shaking gorse showed that he was still there. Tigerkit's voice was getting softer. "Father…" "Please…" "Please…"

*~*~*~*~*~* _End of flashback *~*~*~*~*~*_

**And that's it for now. Did I make Tigerkit seem a little to soft? Well maybe. Please press that little green button!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the characters in it, I only own rippleclaw muhahaha (erin hunter owns everything else)**

**HEY GUYS IM BACKKKKKKK hehe. Can you tell I'm excited? I last updated this like 2 years ago, so I hope my grammar got a bit better :D. Yea I forgot about this story and all so I'll just start again… anyways…. Here goes…**

**This starts 4 moons after the chapter before…. I'm warning you though, the time periods might be off though. For example lets pretend that Whitestorm is already a warrior even though in this chapter I'm going to be talking about Snowfur's death.**

Tigerclaw lay in front of the warrior's den, chewing slowly on a mouse, half frozen by the early frost. "Leafbare is coming early this year," he thought. "It'll be even harder to survive."

Finishing his mouse he padded over to the camp entrance, only to be stopped by the sound of a laughing tom and squealing kits. He turned to see Rippleclaw playing with his two kits, Swiftkit and Ravenkit. Swiftkit was strong and big, and in result always looked older than his younger brother. Ravenkit was small and as a kit had been sickly, making him the obvious target of all the queen's affection. As camp baby, all the cats tried to make sure he had enough food or that his nest was comfy. Except him that is. Why couldn't they have chosen any other kit, like Graykit, Sandkit, or Dustkit? He thrashed his tail irritably and scanned the camp, looking for Goldenflower. He found her lying on the warm rock with Bluefur, who was looking slightly depressed. He flicked his ears sympathetically. Poor Bluefur, it had been a big blow for all of them when Snowfur had died. He remembered that day well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_flashback_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tigerclaw was busily cleaning off his pelt when a loud wailing came from the entrance. His mentor, Thistleclaw, came in holding a white bunch of fur carefully in his jaws, with Bluefur limping behind him, her tail trailing in the dust.

Whitekit rolled out of the nursey, his eyes wide. "Mother!" he yowled. Everybody winced at the sound as Whitekit puried his nose in his mother's cold white fur. The queen's had tears in their eyes and Bluefur was openly wailing.

Whitekit's dilemma reminded Tigerclaw painfully of his own. A stern father, whose relationship with his son was rocky at times, and a mother who died far to soon. Whitekit's wail would forever be buried inside his head, echoing for years to come.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_end flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Now Bluestar was their leader, in result of Sunstar's death by dog, one who was trusted and loved throughout all the clans, except perhaps ShadowClan. Whitekit had grown up and was now Whitestorm, a respected cat in the clan. Nodding at Goldenflower and Bluefur, he padded out of the camp and into the frost covered forest beyond. He cursed his plugged nose. It made it hard for him to smell any prey. The forest was quiet, because most of the cats were still in the camp, getting ready to receive their schedule for the day. The only cats out except for him were Thistleclaw, Rippleclaw, and Rippleclaw's apprentice Mouspaw, who were all on patrol at the River Clan border. Dropping into a hunter's crouch he rocked gently back and forth on his haunches, ready to pounce on the unsuspecting vole nibbling on a nut on a tree root. A high-pitched shriek shattered the morning piece and the vole dropped his nut and scampered into a hideaway hole. Tigerclaw cursed and raced toward where the sound had come from. Bursting into the clearing where Sunning-rocks were located, he was shocked to see Mousepaw wailing on a rock, her fur torn and a cut above her eye bleeding heavily.

"Tigerclaw!" she cried, her eyes widening with fear and anxiety.

"What happened here?" he answered gruffly, scanning the area. "Where are Thistleclaw and Rippleclaw? I smell blood."

Mousepaw stared at him, her eyes dull. "Riverclan crossed the border. The river is starting to freeze, so they can't reach as much fish as before. They obviously were trying to hunt on our territory. Thistleclaw…" she swallowed, trying to contain her fear. "Thistleclaw ordered us to attack. Rippleclaw sent me for help and was trying to stop Thistleclaw. Rippleclaw said that he wouldn't fight. I came back as soon as I heard fighting." She suddenly wailed, "They killed Thistleclaw! They killed him!"

Tigerclaw's eyes widened in shock. "They killed Thistleclaw! Where is Rippleclaw!"

Mousepaw stepped back, revealing two bloodied forms. Thistleclaw's smoky gray fur was crumpled and torn and his white face and shoulders were red with blood. He had long open gash at his neck, the wound that had obviously killed him. Rippleclaw was in better shape, but not by much. His sleek black fur had various cuts, but he was still breathing.

"He's still alive," gasped Tigerclaw. "Mousepaw!" he said sharply. "Go get help! Now!"

"With a quick, "Yes sir!" Mousepaw scampered off, her fur spiked up in clumps, racing through the trees.

Thistleclaw's eyes suddenly shot open. "Tigerclaw!" he gasped. "Is Mousepaw alright?"

Tigerclaw eyed the warrior sympathetically, all angry thoughts forgotten. "She's fine, just scared to death."

"Thistleclaw was a mousebrain," Rippleclaw muttered angrily. "He should have known better than to attack a patrol of 5 cats all by himself."

"Why didn't you help him," Tigerclaw asked curiously. "If you knew he couldn't handle it why didn't you attack with him."

Mousepaw's warrior ceremony was supposed to be today," Rippleclaw said simply. "I didn't want her to die before she got to become a warrior."

"I see." Tigerclaw said, surprised. No one had known that Mousepaw was supposed to become a warrior. She was still relatively young, even if she was talented.

"Listen Tigerclaw," Rippleclaw said, his eyes starting to close. "Take care of Goldenflower for me, she deserves the best and will take this hard." "I know you like her, and in time I know that she will like you too. Please take care of her, please." His eyes closed and his breathing slowed, until it stopped completely. Rippleclaw was dead.

**So what did you think? I know it's been two years and all and I'm sorry if this annoyed you. I probably will edit the first 12 chapters later, so hopefully they will be better. Please review and tell e what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**Mysticbreeze327**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! So before I start I want to say something. Thanks to all my reviewers despite the years I have been well, dead. I want to dedicate this story to Almond of the Stars who has reviewed so many times. Thanks!**

**-Mysticbreeze327**

**PS: I know that Robinwing is actually Ravenpaw's mother but let's conveniently ignore that. Also, Dustpelt is his brother, which is weird. But let's conveniently remember that Swiftpaw is actually Goldenflower's kit.**

_Italics_ are thoughts

"They were great warriors and will never be forgotten." Bluestar's voice rang through the silent clearing as she nosed Rippleclaw and Thistleclaw's bodies for the last time.

The silence was broken when Goldenflower started wailing, her muzzle stretched to the sky, where Rippleclaw's spirit must be heading to. Padding over to Rippleclaw's body she pushed her nose into his dull black fur.

Tigerstar padded toward his fallen mentor at sat by his side, barely noticing that he was the only one who mourned for Thistleclaw. He felt real grief at Thistleclaw's death, the cat had taught him everything he knew today. _Thank you Thistleclaw, for teaching me so much._

The sun set and rose over the still bodies of the cats and their mourners. The elders padded out of their den and lifted the cats upon their shoulders. Tigerclaw and Goldenflower followed them as they went to the burial site.

Tigerclaw padded to Goldenflower's side as they stared at the two piles of dirt, all that was left of the two cats they had trusted (and in Goldenflower's case) and loved.

Goldenflower pushed her head into his side and Tigerclaw felt his heart leap. _I'll keep you safe Goldenflower, always. _He gently poked her with his tail and pushed her to her feet. "C'mon Goldenflower, your kits need you."

Nodding her head, Goldenflower padded after him as he led her to the nursery.

A small voice came from the entrance. "Goldenflower, where's Rippleclaw? Why did the elders take him away." The amber eyes of Ravenkit peeped out of the nursery.

"Don't you understand Ravenkit?" Goldenflower said angrily. "Your father is dead. Dead!"

Ravenkit shrank back, his eyes wide with fear. He had never seen his mother act this way before.

Swiftkit's large head peeked out the nursery, along with Sandkit and Duskit. "Come on Ravenkit, it's cold outside. I don't want to lose my brother to the cold." Wrapping his tail around his younger, smaller brother he pulled him deep into the clutches of the nursery.

Tigerclaw followed him, looking curiously around. Sandkit and Dustkit were bundled next to Brindleface's side, Sandkit's pale green eyes staring eerily at him. Dustkit's mother, Fuzzypelt, was dead, killed by a badger, and Brindleface had taken the unnamed kit in. She had named him Dustkit because of his dark brown dust-like coat. _Maybe she should have named him Mudkit, his fur is so dark._ Graykit was sleeping in the corner, Willowpelt was gone from her nest, probably out hunting. (**AN: ok I couldn't help but say this but Willowpelt and Patchpelt are brother and sister but Graystripe's mother is Willowpelt and his father is Patchpelt. Weird…) **Goldenflower had settled into her nest, and her kits were suckling.

Brindleface opened one eye. "You should go," she said quietly. "Goldenflower has had a hard couple of days. She needs some time alone."

Tigercclaw nodded and left the nursery. He headed out the camp and went to the RiverClan border. Staring out on to the wide water a series of ripples caught his eye. They moved as if a single cat claw had disturbed them. _Don't worry Rippleclaw, I'll take care of Goldenflower._

_**A couple of moons later…..**_

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Bluestar's voice rang through the clearing. The clan gathered around Highrock their eyes wide in curiosity.

Ravenkit bounced out of the nursery, Goldenflower padding protectively by his side. Swiftpaw bounced toward his brother and affectionately cuffed him over the ear.

"Ravenkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior."

Ravenkit bounded forward his eyes shining. He opened his jaws to say something but closed them with a snap as his brother glared at him from the sidelines.

"Tigerclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from… Thistleclaw, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Ravenpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

"Yes Bluestar," Tigerclaw said. He touched noses with Ravenpaw and they both leaped off the rock as the Clan rushed forward to congratulate them."

"Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw!" The clan cheered. Their little kit had finally become an apprentice. He had been sickly for so long… Even his brother had become an apprentice before him, let alone Graypaw, Sandpaw, and Dustpaw.

Goldenflower rushed toward her small son, eyes shining. "I'm so proud of you!" she cried. "And so would your father, if he had been alive."

Swiftpaw padded over with his mentor, Longtail, who was conveniently also Tigerclaw's latest apprentice. "He sure would have been." "You know dad never would have put us down. He would have stuck with us through thick and thin." The small family huddled together, purring happily.

_Unlike my father,_ Tigerclaw thought unhappily. _The cat who ran away. The cat who couldn't handle anything. Who couldn't stay with his mate or kit._

Whitestorm padded up to him. "Leopardfoot would have been proud of how well you are doing in the clan," he said quietly to his old friend. "Don't blame yourself for her death."

"But it was my fault," Tigerclaw said bitterly. "It's my fault she's dead and not here with us, celebrating as we are."

Whitestorm put his tail sympathetically over his friend's shoulders. "We both know the pain of losing a mother."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Leopardfoot will be so proud of me. I snuck all the way from the nursery to here and she doesn't even realize I'm here!_ Tigerkit's tiny paws sunk deep into the snow. His mother's vague shape was ahead of him as she stalked a grouse through the forest. _That pigeon will feed half the clan! Everyone will love both of us if I help her._

Leopardfoot clenched her teeth as a crack came from behind her. She was worried. She was dangerously close to the Thunderpath and the ShadowClan border. If she caught the bird and was attacked, she wouldn't be able to defend herself against the ShadowClaners.

Tigerkit stumbled onto the hard surface of a weird sort of ground. _What type of dirt is this? _The hard surface felt strange to his paws. A harsh noise came from his right side. The kit yelped as a metal beast came rushing toward him. A monster!

Leopardfoot turned around as she heard a kit like yelp. Tigerkit! "Hold on!" she yowled as she barreled toward the Thunderpath, grouse forgotten. She pushed her kit out of the way just as the monster hit. Cries were heard throughout the forest that night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"If I hadn't been there, Leopardfoot wouldn't have been hit by a monster." Tigerclaw turned away from Whitestorm, hiding his watery eyes.

"If you don't remember my mother was killed by monsters too. Even before yours was." Whitestorm said tartly.

"Tigerclaw?" Ravenpaw's voice seeped through their conversation. "Are we doing anything?"

"Yes Ravenpaw. We are." Tigerclaw turned to the small cat. "We're going somewhere you should never go, somewhere that takes lives. It's called the Thunderpath."

**Ok I'm done! I'm working on revising the other chapters of the story so sorry if it took me a long time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review!**

**-Mysticbreeze327**


End file.
